AMOR EN AKATSUKI
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FICC ASIQUE NO SEAN MALOS Y DENME SU OPINION DE VERDAD ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi priemr ficc asi q no sean malos y denme su opinión respecto a el

Bueno este es mi priemr ficc asi q no sean malos y denme su opinión respecto a el

Dialogo de personaje

(nota de autora)

_Pensamiento de personaje_

**NOS CONOCIMOS**

Era un día normal en una escuela d la ciudad de konoha exepto por algo q pasaba en un salon de 3° grado.

-ahaio alumnos- dijo el sensei

-ohaio- contestaron los alumnos

-bueno les tengo una noticia d ahora en adelante tendran un nuevo compañero. joven, adelante por favor- dijo abriendo la puerta

De repente entro un joven de cabellos largos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo causando la imprecion de todas.

-Un nuevo alumno o alumna?- dijo uno

-alumno, su nombre es deidara (sepa q mas nunca me supe su apellido)

-hola, espero poder conocerlos a todos y q sean mis amigos- dijo deidara muy feliz

-bueno ahora debemos colocarte en un lugar…mmm…creo q de veras sentarte a un lado

de akasuna- dijo a puntando a un chico d cabellos rojisos y ojos color miel con una ojeras debajo d ellos.

-ahí

El camino asta llegar al lugar asignado (era una d esas escuelas donde se sentaban por parejas)

-hola. Cual es tu nombre- dijo con curiosidad.

El joven volteo biendo al rubio y se quedo así un rato viendolo.

-disculpa, estas bien- pregunto deidara pereocupado

El joven pelirrojo parpadeo- si estoy bien. Desias algo.

-te pregunte tu nombre. El siguió con su mirada fria y suspiro- me llamo akasuna no sasori, hola-

-hola yo me llamo deidara mucho gusto- Dijo con una gran sonriza- como prefieres q te llame sasori o akasuna?-

-solo llámame sasori-

Deidara se sento a un lado como le habian ordenado y contesto- bien entonses sera sasori-

Del otro lado del salón un joven d cabello azul los observaba su nombre era kisame y el joven q no prestaba mucha atención se llamaba itachi.

-valla al parecer sasori tiene un nuevo amigo-

-no me importa-

A LA HORA DEL RECESO -necesitas q te muestren la escuela…o prefieres explorar tú solo-

-bueno si no te importa me podrias mostrar tu la escuela la ultima vez q explore yo solo una escuela me perdí-

-no hay problema-

-arigatou- Ambos salieron del salón sin embargo un grupo d chicos se quedaron en el salon.

-valla, sasori no es así con todos decia en tono burlon- ustedes q creen? n/n dijo una joven de cabello azulados.

-tal ves le agrada aun q admito q no es normal.el tenia cabellos plateados y ojos violetas.

:-olvídenlos no anden d metiches y mejor vamonos d aquí ¬¬este era serio y tenía cabellos negros un poco largos y ojos balnquesinos.

mientras tanto en el jardín d la escuela dos chicos estaban ablando.

-y bien q te parecio la escuela.

-bastante grande espero no perderme.

-no te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras.

Dijo esto y después rieron.

-y d donde eres?-pregunto curioso sasori

-soy d una ciudad vecina.

-y q te gusta?

-a mi me gusta el arte dijo con un fondo d brillitos

-el arte?

-si el arte, lo q inspira a la personas.

-no lo dije por q no lo supiera si no por q creí q era el unico q crei en el arte.

-así q a ti tambien te gusta el arte.

-especialmente las marionetas.

-enserio podría enseñarme a manejar una.

-si por q no?

Ese día pasaron un rato mas juntos sin embargo alguien los había estado observando y comenzaba a sentir celos esa persona era uchiha itachi un joven d cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos como la sangre con una ojeras bastante grandes para su edad.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí comienza el segundo capitulo me comienzo a preguntar si el titulo esta bien

Bueno aquí comienza el segundo capitulo me comienzo a preguntar si el titulo esta bien

Por cierto agradezco mucho los reviews tratare de mejorar mi ficc lo mejor que pueda

**NOTAS:**

-Dialogo de personajes-

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

(nota de la autora)

--**QUE HERMOSO LUGAR**--

Al día siguiente sasori se volvió a encontrar con el joven rubio y se saludaron alegremente.

-hola sasori-

-hola deidara- Sasori dejo su mochila y puso una mano frente a deidara.

- ven, te voy a presentar a algunas personas-

- si-

Caminaron justos hacia unos chicos q estaban cerca, cada uno con rasgos peculiares y diferentes por lo que deidara se puso un poco nervioso y se oculto detrás del pelirrojo.

- hola sasori- dijo la joven de pelo azul

- hola konan- saludo cortésmente el pelirrojo

Konan observo al chico d cabello rubios q se ocultaba detrás d sasori y sonrió al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba.

- sasori ese es deidara- dijo asiéndose la asombrada asomándose a ver que se ocultaba detrás de sasori

-ha. Ha si- volteo hacía atrás y jalo a deidara hacia enfrente

-Ho...hola- so voz sonaba temblorosa

-valla parece q si habla- dijo con risa burlona el joven de tez azul que trataba de hacerse el intimidante ante el rubio.

-hola yo soy tobi y soy un buen chico- dijo después un joven con cabello

Negro alborotado y gafas naranjas mientras se ponía frente a kisame lo que causo que este lo empujara.

-hola- claramente le había sorprendido el carácter del joven q no parecía ser nada serio.

-pobre chico déjenlo respirar- dijo otro joven d cabellos naranjas q para estar en la escuela parecía ser bastante rebelde ya q tenia muchos pircings (así se escribe?).

Se llamaba pein -hola pein querido!! (Siempre quise escribir eso) le dijo la peli azul.

-hola konan. Y después se dieron un beso en forma de saludo

-ustedes dos siempre tan empalagosos. dijo un hombre llamado zetzu el era muy alto y tenía el cabello verde que tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos entre cerrados (En mi ficc no es blanco y negro)

-itachi no vas a decir nada?

-…- el joven de ojos rojos estaba muy pasible leyendo un libro y muy apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía kisame –hola- dijo fríamente sin siquiera ver al rubio quien se puso mas nervioso por la actitud de este (adoro la actitud de itachi)

-no te preocupes deidara el siempre es así de frío- le dijo zetzu para hacer que se tranquilizarlo un poco ya que el también paso por eso hace un año. – ya te acostumbraras a su actitud.

- ah, ah si, no hay problema.

-bien ya consistes a todos- le dijo sasori mientas ponía una sonrisa que hizo que realmente deidara se tranquilizara no sabia por que pero se sentía bien cuando el estaba cerca.

Justo después d decir eso entro el profesor.

-buenos días alumnos

-buenos días- todos contestaron con el típico tonito de vos de aburrimiento casi deletreando las palabras.

-por favor pasen a sus asientos para comenzar la clase- empezó a escribir en el pizarrón el terma del día.

Rápidamente todos se fueron a sus lugares

DESPUES DE MUCHAS CLASES MUY, MUY, MUY ABURRIDAS

-por fin termino esta pesadilla, no deidara?

Deidara no contesto el estaba mas q dormido alo q sasori sonrió con malicia y dejo caer un libro asustando al pobre d deidara.

-por q hiciste eso- dijo un poco enojado mientras se tallaba los ojos

-hacer q?- dijo con incredulidad

-no es gracioso, q no sabes q es de mala educación asustar a la gente- cruzo los brazos mientras lo miraba.

-enserio, no lo sabia- cruzo los brazos en una manera de imitar a deidara.

Deidara desvió la mirada e hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda a sasori quien se sorprendió un poco.

-no te enojes- le dijo tomándolo de los hombros

Se volteo con una gran sonrisa (ya saben la típica sonrisa zorruna d naruto) y le dijo – no me enojo…con una condición-

-cuan condición?- sasori presto mucha atención a lo que deidara iba a decir.

-q me lleves a conocer un lindo lugar de la ciudad-

-claro, pero como q lugar?-

-un lugar que te guste mucho-

-entonces conozco el lugar perfecto-

Se levanto y le extendió una mano a deidara para ayudarlo a pararse y salieron de la escuela. Unos minutos después estaban en un hermoso jardín, cerezos y margaritas resaltaban el paisaje parecía el fondo de una telenovela romántica, incluso las aves trinaban dulcemente y el viento movía delicadamente las hojas de los árboles de una manera casi mágica para deidara.

-y q te parece- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-es muy hermoso -le contesto el rubio cruzando sus miradas en un destello de luz

-la verdad…nunca creí que hubiera un lugar así en esta ciudad- el joven sonreía abiertamente –de hecho me recuerda u poco a la ciudad donde vivía-

-enserio, jamás creí eso- sasori revelaba cierta curiosidad en sus ojos –puedes contarme un poco de tu ciudad?-

-claro, por donde empiezo? - hizo una pausa y pensó en silencio –bueno es una ciudad rodeada de montañas, el clima es frió pero alegre, por lo menos yo nunca tuve un enemigo ahi- deidara pensaba como imaginando el paisaje d aquella ciudad, una ciudad muy hermosa para el, toda su vida vivió ahi y cambiar de repente le provocaba un poco de desconfianza.

-quisiera ir ahi- dijo sasori sacando al rubio d sus pensamientos.

-talvez algún día podremos ir ahi- esto sonó como una afirmación, como si fuera suceder. Ambos sonrieron y siguieron platicando por un rato muy largo, hasta q el cielo mostró un color morado y naranja, esto demostró q la noche sea cercaba para ambos era un espectáculo muy grande puesto que a ambos les apasionaba el arte.

-ya va a obscurecer , será mejor irnos- dijo sasori mientras se levantaba

-ahi- se levanto y siguió a sasori, caminaron juntos un rato, las luces de la ciudad alumbraban poco a poco su camino asta que por fin llego el momento de despedirse y eso hicieron, se despidieron y cada quien siguió su camino.

Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo, en el anterior se me paso poner un kakusu y la verdad no estoy segura de cómo se escribe, si es con s o con z pero ya lo descubriré.

Probablemente a partir de este capitulo será yaoi así que si no les gusta el yaoi o el lemmon no lo lean, pero si les gusta que bien y lo seguirán leyendo, espero

Bueno

Adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno me hicieron una pregunta de si iba a ave rita dei o itasaso, pos la verdad no se aun lo sigo pensando, lo que si se es que abra lemmon sasodei SE LOS ADVIERTO y por ahora esto es todo

Bueno me hicieron una pregunta de si iba a ave rita dei o itasaso, pos la verdad no se aun lo sigo pensando, lo que si se es que abra lemmon sasodei SE LOS ADVIERTO y por ahora esto es todo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** este ficc es yaoi es decir hombrexhombre así que si no te gusta no lo leas

**-dialogo de personajes- **

**-**_pensamiento de personajes-_

(nota de la autora)

MI PRIMER BESO

Había pasado una semana desde q sasori y deidara se habían conocido y se llevaban muy bien aunque a veces tenían sus riñas por el arte, lo común (tanto en mi ficc como en el anime) pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose como el caso de ese día, nublado y levemente lluvioso, ya q sasori y deidara tenian q trabajar en un proyecto y se reunirian en casa del primero para hacerlo.

.

EN CASA DE SASORI

**- valla si q es grande tu casa sasori-** dijo deidara curioseando por toda la casa (pueden imaginarlo en chibi) pero con un debido respeto mientras seguía a sasori.

**- prácticamente vivo solo mis padres nunca estan en casa-** el joven no cambio ni un poco su expresión, deidara pensó que se pondría triste o algo por el estilo pero no el seguía caminando por el largo y ancho pasillo.

**- lo siento no quise decir…- **trato de disculparse pero fue interrumpido

**- no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado, de hecho ahora están en un viaje d negocios- **le dedico una dulce sonrisa causando el sonrojo de el rubio y lo oculto bajo el mechón de cabello que le cubria la mitad de la cara.

**- para ser sincero pása lo mismo con los míos-** levanto el rostro y le dedico una dulce mirada acompañada de una tiernísima sonrisa (que kawai)

_-porque me siento así cuando me mira no me puedo entender-_ el joven se hundió en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigieron a la habitación de sasori para poder hacer el trabajo, entrando la curiosidad de deidara regreso y se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era la habitación del pelirrojo, era espaciosa y tenia colores rojos y blancos, combinados de una manera elegante, la cama, las cortinas, la alfombra, todo combinaba.

**-de verdad que es grande tu casa-** le volvió a decir deidara con la misma curiosidad de antes lo que causo que sasori sonriera por la graciosa actitud del rubio. Pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció, comenzaron con el trabajo y poco a poco comenzaron las pequeñas discusiones y se transformaron es grandes discusiones.

**-yo creo que así se vería mejor-** comento deidara asiendo un puchero

**-y también muy infantil- **

**- no es cierto, no es cierto!!- **comenzó a gritar deidara

**- déjate d comportarte como un niño- **eso fue como un golpe bajo para el orgullo de deidara, nadie nunca en su vida le había dicho semejantes palabras, que se comportaba como un niño, no eso no, el no soportaría esa clase de insultos (si que feo insulto)

**- no tiene sentido seguir ablando con tigo. Mejor me voy- **se levanto y tomo unas cosas y las guardo en su mochila

**- deidara espera-** Dijo al ver q deidara salía de la habitación, rápidamente corrió tras el, logro alcanzarlo y lo jalo del brazo para poder detenerlo.

**- definitivamente te comportas como un niño- **le volvió a decir pero lo único que logro fue que deidara se enojara más.

**- y q así soy yo...y no quiero seguir ablando con tigo- **el intento safarse pero lo único que logro fue que sasori lo jalara mas, hasta que lo jalo demasiado fuerte y callo al piso y deidara callo sobre el poniéndose extremadamente rojo.

**- q haces- **pregunto sasori con el claro sonrojo de su rostro

**- yo, no q haces tú- **si sasori estaba sonrojado deidara estaba hirviendo por el gran nerviosismo que tenia en esos momentos. La distancia era muy corta y cada vez eran más escasos los centímetros. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir su aliento chocar contra su rostro. Sus labios parecían imanes q se atraian en contra d su voluntad cuando hambos se dieron cuenta ya era demaciado tarde, sus labios ya estaban estampados unos con otros pero ellos no hicieron nada para detenerse y pronto ese sencillo beso tomo mas pasión. Sasori coloco sus manos alrededor d la cintura d deidara atrayéndolo con un abraso mas hacia el y deidara tomo las mejillas sonrojadas d este. Ambos exploraban sus bocas con sus lenguas separandose segundos después para tomar oxigeno (ashh justo cuando se pone bueno interviene el oxigeno) ambos se quedaron un rato admirándose deidara acaricio la mejilla de sasori con su mano derecha.

_-¿Por qué hizo esto?... ¿por que yo hice esto?-_ se decía en su mente una y otra vez. Deidara se levanto y ayudo a sasori a levantarse por lo que quedaron frente afrente a frente. Después de esto deidara no pudo resistir abrazar a sasori.

**- te amo- **deidara sintió como sasori también lo abrazaba

**- yo también te amo-** dijo sasori rojo como una cereza tratando de no verlo a la cara.

**- enserio- **Sasori asintió con la cabeza y levanto la cabeza buscando la mirada de deidara la cual aprecio como si fueran un par de zafiros, que le pertenecían solo a el y a nadie mas.

**-además ese fue mi primer beso-**

Deidara sonrió y tomo la mano d sasori y lo jalo d nuevo a la habitación d este

**- aun tenemos q terminar el trabajo- **

**- cambie d opinión lo aremos como tu dices-** dijo sasori mientras veía a deidara

**- q bien!! Te prometo q no te arrepentirás- **

**- más te vale-** le dijo lanzándole una mirada acecina

Continuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuara

Bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy porfis dejen reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Hola pos me apresure con el siguiente capitulo por que solo falta este para el lemmon, y no ya lo decidí no habrá itadei ni itasaso, sino no tendrá sentido mi ficc sasodei

Hola pos me apresure con el siguiente capitulo por que solo falta este para el lemmon, y no ya lo decidí no habrá itadei ni itasaso, sino no tendrá sentido mi ficc sasodei.

ADVERTENCIA: este ficc es yaoi así q si eres homo fóbico(a) no lo leas

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

(nota de la autora)

--problemas en el lecho de rosas--

Pasaron dos días desde el "incidente", sasori y deidara ya eran pareja aunque lo mantenían en secreto pero itachi le comenzaba a atraer mas el rubiecito y no iba a descansar asta q este fuera suyo así q ideo un plan, un plan macabro (lo lógico de itachi, supongo) para quedarse con el ese mismo día. Y justo ese día en la escuela todos estaban reunidos en el patio y hablaban unos con otros, algunos de cosas sin importancia y otros de cosas muy importantes, tal es el caso de un pequeño grupo de amigos al que todo el mundo en la escuela que los conociera llamaban akatsuki (fue lo único que se me ocurrió).

**-y bien deidara vendrás al festival d verano?****- **le pregunto la peliazul a deidara

**-lo mas probable es q si...por q?****- **la miro con interés

**-bueno yo me voy a encargar de los preparativos****- **

**-enserio!!-**

**-si y necesito ayuda, podrías?**

**-claro, tengo mucho tiempo libre- **tenia una sonrisa en el rostro

**- y ustedes?- **miro a los otros que habían escuchado la conversación.

Itachi al ver q el rubio también iría contesto **–no tengo nada mejor q hacer si q supongo q si-**

**- yo también vendré-** dijo zetzu

**-yo también-** dijo hidan

**- pues yo también-** dijo sasori

**- si me pagas vengo-** comento kakuzu

-**no te pienso pagar-**le grito konan muy enojada

**-bueno pero no te enojes, vendré-**

-**siii, tobi también viene-** comenzó a saltar por todas partes para alegría de konan, a konan le encantaba la hiperactividad de tobi pero los demás la odiaban (pobre tobi, no te preocupes yo te quiero), bueno En pocos diálogos todos iban a ir.

**-pues nos vemos aquí a las 4:****00 p.m.- **dijo porultimo konan

EN LA TARDE

Todos ayudaban a konan con los arreglos, todos tenían problemas con los adornos d papel excepto ella, deidara y sasori.

**-bueno tengo q ir por unas cosas itachi,**** deidara podrían venir con migo?-** pregunto

**-si-** contestaron

Se alejaron del lugar dejando al los otros atrás con las difíciles obras de arte de papel.

EN UN SALÓN DE CLASES

**-konan dijo q estaría aquí-** dijo deidara buscando cosas en lo que parecía el salón de artes plásticas, Itachi seguía los movimientos del rubio pensando el momento perfecto para dar comienzo a su plan diabólico, cuando de repente vio venir una oportunidad que lanzaba el destino.

**-deidara-** dijo itachi acercándose al joven rubio

**- si itachi -** itachi acorralo a deidara contra la pared y se acercaba al rostro de deidara sintiendo su respiración agitad por la sorpresa

**-itachi q ases-** en su voz se distinguió un poco d miedo

**-por fin te tengo para mi solo y no esta cerca el tarado de sasori-**

El estaba confundido q había dicho de su amado sasori **–a q te refieres itachi-**

**-todo el tiempo cerca d el, juntos, inseparables- **

Itachi comenzó a besar a deidara frenéticamente causando un leve dolor, después comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras el intenta safarse cosa q logro después de un tiempo, corriendo al otro lado del salón.

**-no te acerques a mi nunca-** dijo mientras d sus orbes azulados comenzaban a brotar lagrimas.

**-deidara yo no quise…-**se volvió a acercar al rubio

**-te dije q no te acerques- **grito una vez mas 

El salio corriendo en busca d su amado sasori pero en su mente había mucha confusión

_-y si sasori no me cree?, si itachi lo convencía de que es mentira?-_ lloraba desconsoladamente mientras todas esas preguntas le destrozaban el corazón, lo único que hizo es salir de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible que pudo.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Todos habían terminado con el trabajo q les había dejado konan.

**-donde se habrán metido esos tres q no han llegado****?-** pregunto pein

**-acaso son celos-** dijo en forma de burla kakuzu

Cuando d repente llegaron itachi y konan

**-y deidara?-** pregunto kisame

**- se fue-** dijo konan

**-como q se fue!-** dijo sasori preocupado, tratando de disimular un poco la misma

**-me dijo q se sentía mal-** dijo itachi como si nada hubiera pasado (q malo eres itachi, te admiro)

**-espero no sea grave-** dijo konan poniéndose una mano en la boca (algo estilo hinata)

Todos siguieron hablando pero sasori no creía en lo q decía itachi comenzaba a desconfiar de el..

**-lo siento pero me tengo q ir****, tengo algunas otras cosas q hacer**- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

**-****bien muchas gracias por tu ayuda**- dijo konan

Se despidieron y el fue en busca d deidara además comenzaba a llover y eso hacia q se preocupara mas

_-donde estas deidara_- se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras corría por las calles que se llenaban de charcos y gente que corría para resguardarse en algún lugar de la lluvia, las luces de los faroles se encendieron hasta que se le ocurrió buscar en un lugar _–su casa- _corrió en dirección de esta y por fin Llego a casa d deidara una casa bastante grande color amarillo y de grandes ventanas, lo encontró frente a la puerta completamente empapado, el se le acerco y lo abrazo.

**-por q te fuiste así de repente?!-** pregunto con un semblante molesto

Aun llorando** –itachi, itachi, el intento…-**

**- q te hizo ese bastardo?****-**

**- nada**** pero por poco...- **abraso mas fuerte a sasori, este levanto su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla limpiando algunas lágrimas con sus labios para que se tranquilizara

**- entremos estas muy mojado-** le dedico una sonrisa lo que causo que el otro se tranquilizara completamente. Ambos entraron cerrando la puerta tras ellos y después se sentaron en el sillón y se abrazaron mientras sasori le acariciaba el cabello a deidara

Continuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuara

Bueno este fue el capi, solo faltaba este para el lemmon, pero la verdad aun estoy un poco nerviosa

INNER:-como no vas a estar nerviosa vas en un colegio de monjas mon-jas, entiendes esas dos silabas

YO:- no además si a ellas no les gusta el sasodei no es mi culpa

Bueno pos me marcho me esforzare mucho para el lemmon, espero le aya gustado el capi y porfis dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero tuve exámenes y saliendo de ellos me llevaron a un lugar súper aburrido lejos de mi casa y del Internet, pero aquí esta lo prometido espero me quede bien el lemmon si no acepto criticas, además muchas gracias por sus rev

Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero tuve exámenes y saliendo de ellos me llevaron a un lugar súper aburrido lejos de mi casa y del Internet, pero aquí esta lo prometido espero me quede bien el lemmon si no acepto criticas, además muchas gracias por sus reviews me dan mucho animo de seguir continuando.

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene material yaoi BASTANTE así q si no te gusta no lo leas

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de los personajes-_

(nota de la autora)

: --ENTREGÁNDOSE--

Deidara había dejado de llorar **–iré por algo para secarnos-** le dijo al pelirrojo

**-para q, si así te vez hermoso-** dijo un poco sonrosado desviando la mirada para después mirarlo a los ojos

Deidara se puso extremadamente rojo al ver la mirada de sasori sobre la suya

**-sa…sasori es en…enserio-**

**-claro q si-** sasori se paro y puso sus brazos alrededor d la cintura d deidara y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras el comenzaba a acariciar su cabello, después sasori lo jalo hacia el sillón y comenzó a besar su cuello.

**-ahhh ….sasori…ahaaaa..Aquí no- **el joven se levanto dejando a sasori confundido

Sasori levanto su rostro -**por q?-**

**-mis padres podían llegar-** camino unos metros lejos de sasori

**-pero están en un viaje de negocios-**

**-y si dejamos "evidencias" podrían sospechar, mejor vamos a mi habitación-**

**-por mi no hay problema- **dijo por ultimo sasori

Corrieron directamente la habitación d deidara y cuando llegaron cerraron la puerta y sasori no pudiéndose contenerse mas y se lanzo a abrazar a su koi y besarlo con frenesí para después bajar por su barbilla asta llegar a su cuello, deidara suspiraba y adoraba los lengüetazos q le daba sasori en esos momentos mientras le quitaba la camisa acariciando cada parte d piel q se le pasaba entre las manos, sasori hizo lo mismo y comenzaba a desabrocharle los pantalones y el resto de ropa q le quedaba quedando así completamente desnudo para maravilla d el. Después deidara hizo lo mismo ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos frente a frente y después volvieron a besarse desenfrenadamente y exploraron sus bocas con sus lenguas q daban una lucha frenética por mantener el control una de la otra asta q deidara se safo y comenzó a jalar a sasori en dirección a la cama cayendo sobre ella. Sasori se coloco sobre deidara y ahí comenzó a besar cada rincón d su cuerpo mientras deidara acariciaba su cabello rojizo. Sasori subió tomando las manos de su uke y aprisionándolas a la altura d la cabeza, deidara no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable sasori se las soltó y empezó a bajar por su abdomen y su vientre asta llegar ala altura d su miembro el cual comenzó a lamber d abajo hacia arriba sacándole dulces gemidos a su koi, después abrió lo suficiente su boca para introducir el miembro d su amado. Deidara no pudo soportar mas y se corrió en la boca d sasori respirando agitadamente. Sasori volvió a subir asta el rostro d deidara y acaricio su rostro mientras se colocaba entre las piernas d este y se llevo tres dedos a la boca de este lubricándolos con su saliva. Después los retiro e Introdujo uno de ellos lentamente en la estrecha entrada de deidara

**-ahh, sasori-** dijo abrazándose a su cuello

**-te dolió mucho**- dijo con preocupación

**-no...No tanto como yo esperaba-**

**-cálmate y el dolor se ira pronto-** después de eso comenzó a mover su dedo en círculos causando q deidara gimiera de dolor pero pronto ese dolor se fue transformando en algo totalmente diferente. Sasori cuando creyó que había pasado suficiente tiempo introdujo un segundo lo que causo q deidara gritara mas de dolor pero con caricias logro calmarlo y después introdujo el tercero. Pasado cierto tiempo retiro tomo su miembro dejando directamente en la entrada de deidara.

**-voy a comenzar-** le advirtió sasori y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente.

**-ahh…sasori-** deidara grito de dolor

**-te lastime-** dijo sasori bastante preocupado.

**-no, continua-** dijo respirando agitadamente

Sasori se quedo un rato sin moverse asta q el se acostumbrara, entonces sintió como deidara cruzaba sus piernas en su cintura empujándose en dirección a sasori, este sonrió y comenzó a entrar y salir pausadamente para gusto d deidara q daba gemidos cada vez mas audibles. Deidara estaba fuera de si, daba gemidos de que no ser porque sus padres no estaban les hubiera dado un infarto, su entrada se contraía dándole el mismo placer a un pelirrojo q se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que deidara, disfrutando su estreches con cada envestida q le daba, cada una que se sentía como un poco de cielo para deidara. Las envestidas tomaron mas fuerza y también se aceleraron llegando así a su clímax

**-ahh sasori.**

**-ahh dei-** ambos gritaron su nombre al mismo tiempo sintiendo un gran cansancio en sus cuerpos se dejaron caer sasori cayendo encima de deidara...

**-te amo sasori-**dijo pegándose a su cuerpo

**-yo también y mucho**- lo abrazo y comenzaron a dormir.

CONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARACONTINUARA

Bueno pos este fue mi primer capi lemmon espero le aya gustado sino ya les dije acepto criticas.

Asta luego


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, me sentí bien al leer los reviews me ponen muy feliz, lo malo y bueno a la vez es que soy una perver, me pregunto de donde me lo abran enseñado… bueno después lo descubriré

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, me sentí bien al leer los reviews me ponen muy feliz, lo malo y bueno a la vez es que soy una perver, me pregunto de donde me lo abran enseñado… bueno después lo descubriré.

ADVERTENCIA: este ficc es yaoi y la verdad si no te gusta el yaoi no lo leas

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-Pensamientos de personajes-_

(nota de la autora)

--ME AMA, NO ME AMA--

El sol le dio en la cara y abrió lentamente sus ojos color miel y se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien entre sus brazos y sonrió al recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior, las caricias y los besos, lo que causo que abrazara mas fuerte al rubio que tenia entre sus brazos despertándolo.

**-buenos días sasori-** dijo el rubio levantándose para darle un beso con sus dulces labios mientras le pasaba las manos por el cuello.

-**buenos días**- este le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo de nuevo con todo el cariño que podía.

**-que hora será?-** dijo quedando sentado en la cama mientras buscaba un reloj o por lo menos el despertador

**-no es muy tarde, además es sábado**- le contesto mientras se volvía a acostar y se cubría con las sabanas tapándose la cabeza.

**-vamos levántate!!-** dijo deidara con un tono un poco hiperactivo descubriéndole la cabeza al pelirrojo

**-No puedo dormir un rato mas?-** sasori cerro los ojos cuando sintió un poco de peso, y se sorprendió al abrirlos viendo a deidara sobre el levemente recostado mientras sonreía.

**-no, no puedes, por favor levántate**- dijo para darle un ultimo beso, se levanto y comenzó a vestirse y salio de la habitación (acaso deidei no es adorable), sasori sonrió amaba demasiado a ese rubio y de repente le vino un miedo a la mente –_que le habrá querido hacer itachi a deidara, además…-_

Pasaron 5 minutos y por fin sasori salio d la habitación

**-y dormiste bien?-** le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras veía a deidara ir de un lado a otro.

**-pues, bien, dormí tranquilamente**- le contesto con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Eso hizo que sasori sonriera mas **- bien entonces…lo repetiremos-** comento mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia deidara

**-re…repetirlo-** dijo ahora completamente rojo mientras retrocedía y se topaba con la pared por ver a sasori acercándosele de esa manera tan "extraña"

-**si repetirlo-** le tomo la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-**no…ahh…se si podamos**- sus manos se aferraron a su espalda, mientras suspiros salían de su boca debido al placer que sentía en ese momento.

**-entonces ya veremos cuando lo repetimos, ok-** le acaricio el rostro y después su cabello dorado -**además tenemos que hablar-** ahora sasori tenia una expresión seria y levemente preocupada.

Se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron quedando frente a frente deidara se sentía extraño como si rubiera un mal presentimiento, como si sasori le fuera a decir algo muy malo, algo que quizás le dolería mucho.

**-si vinimos a hablar por lo que paso ayer con itachi, no me paso nada-** deidara trataba de cambiar la expresión del rostro de sasori.

**-se que no te hizo nada, si no, me lo hubieras dicho-**

**-claro que te lo hubiera dicho-**

**-pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar-** deidara se sorprendió y temía lo peor de lo que sasori pudiera decir.

**-deidara, tenemos e definir nuestra situación-**

**-a que te refieres-** deidara estaba más asustado aun

**-deidara, no le diremos a nadie q somos pareja, entendiste-** sasori hablaba en serio y noto claramente como deidara cambiaba su expresión, justo lo que esperaba deidara que sasori no digiera salio de los labios de la persona que mas amaba.

**-pero por que?-**

**-por ahora es lo mejor, entiende, nadie comprendería lo que hay entre…-**

**-estas tratando de decirme que te da vergüenza lo que digan las personas!!-** deidara sentía como su corazón se destrozaba y las lagrimas se notaba en sus ojos.

**-no, deidara, no es eso es…-**

**-claro q es eso- comenzó a llorar -acaso yo te doy vergüenza, dime la verdad-**

**-no seas idiota, te amo y no me das vergüenza**- dijo abrazándolo al tiempo en que secaba sus lagrimas pero estas no paraban de salir.

**-como puedo creerte- **deidara trataba de soltarse de los brazos de sasori empujándolo levemente. ( deidei esta sentido)

**-de verdad no me crees que te amo**- le levanto un poco el rostro.

**-no se si creerte- **le dijo aun tratando de soltarse de los brazos de sasori, sus ojos no paraban de derramar lagrimas de dolor y tristeza de que el ser que mas amaba hubiera dicho eso le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma (q mala soy con dei)

**-de verdad no me crees- **la voz de sasori se puso en un tono triste, al también le dolía esa cruel decisión (y valla que es cruel)

**-júrame que dices la verdad-** este comenzaba a tranquilizarse y se recargaba en el pecho de sasori buscando un refugio para su dolor.

**-te juro que te amo, te adoro-** se acerco a su oído **–y te quiero comer a besos-** esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono seductor.

De nuevo deidara se puso rojo y sonrió picaramente **–talvez yo también quiero- **lo abrazosintiendo su calor recorriendo su cuerpo

Sasori sonrió, lo cargo y lo llevo de nuevo a la habitación en donde le hizo el amor de la manera mas cariñosa que pudo, le lleno el cuerpo de carisias y besos, le dijo palabras dulces al oído causando que deidara se sonrojara mas y sonriera, deidara lo amaba tanto al igual que sasori lo amaba a el.

**-dei...Te amo- **le dijo entre jadeos

**-yo...También sasori**- ambos estaban inundados en placer. Una vez mas durmieron juntos, abrazados demostrándose su amor tratando de borrar lo ocurrido, de olvidar lo que seria una de sus primera peleas. Una discusión que tal ves decidiría su futuro como pareja, la manera en como vivían y sobretodo con sus amistades pero ¿realmente eso importaba si se amaban? ahora lo único que les importaba a ambos era amarse y quererse lo mas que podían, lo mas que se lo permitía su alma y sus corazones.

Continuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuara

En este capi fui muy mala con deidei pero ya lo recompensare asi q no me maten. Bueno la vedad estoy enferma y estoy media depre, lo mas probable es que me tarde un poco para subir el próximo capi pos me voy a un retiro de 2 días, espero me perdonen asta luego.


	7. Chapter 7

NOMBRE DEL FICC: el amor en tiempos de akatsuki

advertencia: este ficc es yaoi asi que si no te gusta mejor no lo leas

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

(nota de la autora)

--un placer conocerte--

Sasori logro convencer a deidara de ocultar por ahora su relación (ay ese orgullo masculino) ese día deidara iba a llegar tarde, una vez mas se había quedado dormido..

**-maldicion, voy a llegar tarde**- deidara iba corriendo tan rápido como podía, no se fijaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor y hasta que por fin choco con alguien, al parecer el también iba corriendo puesto que se pegaron bastante fuerte.

**-lo siento-**dijo robándose la cabeza.

**- no hay problema- **el era un chico menor que deidara por dos años aproximadamente

–**fue mi culpa- **

**-valla manera de conocernos jeje- le dijo deidara mientras reía **

**-lose, hola me llamo uzumaki naruto, mucho gusto-**

**-yo soy deidara, solo deidara, igualmente-**

**-rayos se me hace tarde- **dijo naruto

**-si ****a mí también, mejor me voy, espero volver a verte-**

**-claro que te parece hoy en la cafetería-**

**-claro ahi nos vemos-** deidara se despidió.

**-****adiós**- le contesto el rubio menor mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo por los pasillos, deidara también comenzó a correr pero iba sonriente mientras pensaba –_ese chico, me da la impresión de que se me parece-_ deidara siguió corriendo hasta que por fin llego al salón de clases.

--HORAS DESPUES--

**-hola naruto- **deidara saludo sonriente

**-hola deidara, que tal las clases-** dijo con unja sonrisa

**-igual de aburridas que siempre-** deidara entrecerró los ojos al recordar las clases en cambio el pequeño rubiecito reía divertido de la actitud de deidara. De repente este vio como alguien llamaba a naruto –**hey naruto, creo que te llaman**-

**-ha cierto**- sonrió dulcemente –**discúlpame, enseguida vuelvo**- camino en dirección a un joven de cabellos negros y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de deidara al ver que este se le parecía a itachi, solo que mas pequeño (apuesto que con esto ya saben quien es) observo que hablaron por un momento y le dio cierta ternura al ver como se despedían con un dulce beso, sin importarles que los vieran

_-sasori, porque teme__s lo que digan las personas?-_ se decía así mismo el rubio con tristeza, naruto regreso y se sentó en la mesa (obvió fue en una silla) 

-**es tu novio?-** es tu novio pregunto en forma de burla sabiendo cual seria la respuesta

**-si, se llama uchiha sasuke, somos novios desde hace 4 meses-**

**-me sorprende que no les de vergüenza que los vean- **dijo con los ojos abiertos por la impresión que le causo la forma en que le contesto solo para Cambiar esa sorpresa por una sonrisa

**-darnos ****vergüenza, por que?, es nuestro problema, no el de las demás personas- **le contesto con orgullo con la cabeza recargada en su mano.

**Tan si solo sasori entendiera eso- **deidara cambio esa sonrisa que tenia por una mirada triste

**-quien es sasori?-** pregunto naruto ya que deidara había pensado en voz alta, bueno no tanto pero lo suficiente para que naruto lo escuchara

**-sasori es…es…- **trago saliva con dificultad y por fin las palabras salieron de su boca –**mi…no…vi…o- **respiro profundo como sacando un gran peso de su alma (le costo tanto decirlo, nooooo)

**-ha, no hay problema- **dijo naruto tranquilamente

**-pero para el si-** le dijo con tristeza

**-a que te refieres?- **naruto no comprendía a que se refería su amigo

**-el no quiere que sepan que somos novios- **deidara recordaba las palabras de sasori una por una destrozándolo poco a poco desde el alma

**-entonces no acepta sus sentimientos-** se coloco una mano en la barbilla tipo detective secreto (jaja me imagino a naruto con traje de sherlok) mientras deidara asentía con la cabeza con la mirada gacha.

**-entonces no es tu novio- **dijo naruto por ultimo

**-a que te refieres exactamente, si somos novios- **tenia los ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa y la confusión

**-sasuke era ****así, pero después cambio y ahora no le importa loo que digan las personas- **sonrió

**-pero sasori es diferente a el le importa mucho el que ****dirán- **deidara estaba desconsolado, ya había intentado convencer a sasori de cambiar de opinión respecto a la decisión que había tomado

**-has lo que yo hice- **naruto se comportaba de manera traviesaal decirle eso a deidara

**-que ****hiciste?-** deidara estaba tan desesperado por darle una buena lección a sasori que aria lo que fuera (si la venganza es buena, muy buena)

**-le dije no al sexo y no a los besos, abrazos, ****etc., etc.- **

**-y funciono- **deidara tenia una cara curiosa

**-claro que funciono- **

**-tal vez lo intente- **justo en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el momento de la despedida y de regresar a las clases mas aburridas del mundo entero para los rubios

**-bueno, hasta luego naruto- **se levanto para irse

**-hasta luego deidara- **le contesto naruto. Cada quien se fue a su salón, en el trayecto deidara pensó en esa solución que le había dado naruto y por fin lo decidió.

Al salir de la escuela deidara y sasori se encontrarían en el jardín de la escuela

**-ya ****llegue, lamento la tardanza pero tuve un problema- **abraso a deidara por la espalda poniendo sus brazos en su cintura.

**-sasori no me abrases, nos pueden ver- **quito los brazos de este

**-pero si aquí no hay nadie- **estaba confundido, por que su dulce deidara se comportaba de esa manera **–por lo menos no a esta hora-**

**-mejor vamonos a casa-** comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con una gran sonrisa (si dei que sasori sufra)

**-esta bien, deidara ****espérame!!- **dijo al ver como este se alejaba del lugar de donde estaban _–estará enojado con migo-_ se decía a si mismo sasori **–deidara, si quieres podemos ir a algún lugar- **sasori insistía mucho, quería estar junto con deidara

**-no gracias, sasori, estaré ocupado hoy- **dijo deidara sin verlo intentando pensar en alguna excusa

**-en que vas a estar ocupado si se puede saber- **le dijo en un tono de enojo y sorpresa

**-en cosas mias, me tengo que ir adios- **lñe dio un beso r4apido en la mejilla y salio corriendo. Sasori no comprendia, estaba mas que confundido por la manera en que deidara se estaba compoirtando

_-mañana sera normal de nuevo- _pero lo que sasori no sabia era que las cosas no volverian a la normalidad tan rapido como el creia.

Continuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuara

Bueno aquí les dejo el capi lo hice antes de ireme asi que ya no siento los dedos mejor me voy se ma hace trade

Hasta luego.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya regrese de mi largo retiro y me pase todo este pensando en este capi y en uno mas q les presentare mas adelante y por favor no me maten por lo siguiente (ya sabrán la razón de esto)

Ya regrese de mi largo retiro y me pase todo este pensando en este capi y en uno mas q les presentare mas adelante y por favor no me maten por lo siguiente (ya sabrán la razón de esto)

ADVERTENCIAS: capitulo yaoi, porfis si eres homo fóbico no lo leas

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

(nota de la autora)

-- ¿TODO FUE UN ENGAÑO?--

Deidara estaba muy feliz desde que le hizo caso a naruto de vengarse de sasori e incluso pensaba si no era muy cruel con el

_-__será que ya abra aprendido la lección-_ se decía a si mismo mientras buscaba a sasori por todos los pasillos de la escuela hasta que lo encontró pero su sorpresa fue al ver que sasori estaba besando a una chica de cabello rosa (creo que con esto ya saben quien es). No lo podía creer, ¿Por qué sasori la besaba?, ¿acaso esta era la razón por la que no quería que nadie se enterara? De sus orbes azules brotaron lagrimas, lamentablemente sasori se dio cuenta muy tarde de esto.

**-deidara, ****déjame explicarte- **dijo después de empujar a la chica, se preocupo por ver a deidara llorando y retrocediendo lentamente, mientras ponía una mano en su boca y negaba con su cabeza lo que había visto, el solamente no lo quería estar ahi, quería creer que eso era una broma

**-deidara, por favor déjame explicarte…- **no pudo terminar su oración ya que deidara salio corriendo de ese lugar

**-sasori, que sucede- **le pregunto la pelirrosa

**-lárgate de aquí!!- **le grito sasori solo para salir corriendo a buscar a su amado deidara, este en cambio corría con todas sus fuerzas y no se fijaba por donde iba, de hecho casi choca con konan y pein que salían de un salón de clase

**-¿se era deidara?- **pregunto konan preocupada

**-¿Por qué estará llorando?, ¿le abra pasado algo?- **le pregunto como respuesta

**-pobrecito-**

Deidara siguió corriendo por toda la escuela buscando un refugio asta que por fin choco con un joven de cabellos negros

**-¿deidara estas bien?- **pregunto naruto quien estaba alado de sasuke

**-naruto…sasori…el…el- **el pobre no podía hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta

**-tranquilo deidara, vamos a mi casa- **le dijo naruto bastante preocupado

**-¿naruto, quien es el?- **le pregunto sasuke curioso a naruto

**-****te digo más tarde sasu- **le contesto mientras ayuda a deidara. Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a la casa del menor.

Mientras sasori lo buscaba como loco en todas partes desesperadamente, necesitaba explicarle lo que sucedió cuando de repente vio a konan y a pein en el jardín hablando con un poco de preocupación

**-konan, pein, han visto a deidara-** preguntaba sasori jadeante por el cansancio

**-ha, justo de el estábamos hablando-** le contesto la peliazul que veía a sasori

**-estaba llorando, ¿sabes que le ocurrió?- **pregunto pein para complementar lo que konan había dicho

**-vio algo que lo hizo sentir mal-** sasori bajo la mirada, un remordimiento le apretaba el pecho, el remordimiento de haberle hecho daño a aquel joven de cabellos dorados.

_-el me dio todo su amor y yo que hice solo lo lastime-_ sabia que había cometido un error por eso debía encontrar a deidara. 

**-debió haber sido algo muy malo para que estuviera así-** konan hablaba mientras miraba a sasori a los ojos, tratando de encontrar la verdad pues ella sabia que eso era una mentira.

**-¿sabes a donde fue?- **volteaba a ver a todos lados buscando a esa persona

**-iba hacia la salida y salio con el hermano menor de itachi y otro chico-** le contesto apuntando la puerta de la escuela

**-el hermano de itachi!!- **grito asustado

**-si ¿por?- **pein levanto una ceja en señal de asombro

**-no por nada, yo me tengo que ir-** movía sus manos de un lado para otro y retrocedía y después corrió hacia la salida para salir de ese lugar, su preocupación aumento al escuchar que se había ido con sasuke el pequeño hermano de itachi, tenia miedo de que el estuviera con itachi.

**--MIENTRAS CON DEIDARA--**

Llegaron a casa de naruto y deidara se tranquilizo un poco. La casa de naruto tenia mucho naranja y azul pero al mismo tiempo tenia unas grandes ventanas, seguramente venia de una familia adinerada.

**-¿deidara que te hizo sasori para hacerte poner así?-** preguntaba naruto

**-sasori, el amigo de mi hermano-** sasuke comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía en esos momentos con su pareja y con ese chico llamado deidara. Deidara comenzaba a llorar poniéndose las manos en la cara limpiándose las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

**-lo estaba buscando, cuando lo encontré besándose con una chica de cabellos rosas- **les explicaba todo lo posible para que entendieran todo lo posible la razón de su pesar.

**-¿pelo rosa?- **dejo naruto

**-definitivamente es esa tonta molestosa-** dijo sasuke con una cara de hastió y disgusto, ese aspecto también lo compartía naruto como si recordara algo malo

**-haruno sakura-** dijeron al mismo tiempo

**-¿quien es sakura?-** preguntaba deidara con curiosidad

Naruto medito un poco tratando de reducir lo mas posible la historia, sin dar detalles de otras cosas que pudieran causar mas preguntas innecesarias que podrían hacer sentir mal a deidara (esa cosa frontuda preocuparle a mi deidei)

**-sakura era una chica que estaba enamorada de sasuke- **naruto tenia cerrados los ojos

**-pero después supo que naruto y yo éramos novios y un mes después se enamoro de otra persona o por lo menos eso supe yo- **comento después sasuke.

**-entonces esa persona es sasori- **deidara se entristeció mas aun que antes al deducir esto.

**-pero sasori ****te ama deidara-** le contesto naruto tratando de consolarlo –**si no fuera así, habría terminado con tigo hace mucho tiempo-**

**-a que te refieres- **deidara levanto la vista buscando la de naruto, buscando un consuelo en el joven amigo que tenia, no solo el lo apoyaba si no también esa persona que era hermano de itachi, el sintió como no se parecían en nada y encontró gran confianza en el

**-para que quería un novio si tenia una novia, nunca se te ocurrió pensar en eso- **naruto tenia una sonrisa terna y cariñosa

**-es cierto, jamás lo pensé, pero y si solo fui un juego para el- **deidara estaba confundido cada vez mas y mas, tanto que no sabia que pensar, que creer y que hacer. Su corazón le decía que perdonara a sasori pero su mente le decía que no lo perdonara, que se fuera lejos de el, que amara a otra persona. Sufría mucho, por lo que talvez era un error cometido por sus ojos.

**-pienso igual que naruto- **dijo sasuke –**deberías hablar con sasori y aclarar sus cosas- **

**-no, por ahora será mejor estar lejos de el, necesito tiempo para pensar-** aclaro deidara con orgullo y valor pero aun con algo de tristeza en los ojos

**-tal vez sea lo mejor- **lo apoyo naruto **–pero no vallas a faltar mucho tiempo a la escuela- **

**-muchas gracias naruto tu también sasuke, les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo- **ahora deidara sonreía abiertamente como si nada hubiera pasado **–creo ya es hora de irme- **se levanto, se despidió y se fue directo a su casa a dormir, decidió no ir a la escuela unos días para poder pensar mejor lo que había entre el y sasori

**-te amo sasori, no puedo evitarlo-** fue lo que dijo antes de irse a dormir en la cama en la que estuvieron por primera vez, donde se demostraron y entregaron todo su amor, deidara dejo caer una lagrima y cerro sus ojos para poder dormir.

--**EN UN PARQUE**-- 

Sakura iba caminando, los faroles resaltaban su presencia mientras caminaba bajo sus luces, sus pasos retumbaban en aquel silencio conmovedor, la noche era obscura y triste, daba un ambiente de traición y crueldad, pronto se distinguió una silueta a lo lejos junto a lo que era un lago que reflejaba a la luna en todo su esplendor, pero esa luna no estaba feliz esa luna se daba cuenta de las intenciones de esas dos personas que se amaban con toda su alma.

**-yo ya me encargue de mi parte- **decía rompiendo ese silencio tan tranquilo y sencillo

**-bien, tu te quedas con sasori y yo con deidara- **se volteo y unos ojos rojisos se mostraron en la oscuridad de aquel parque vació

**-Eso espero itachi-** se dio la vuelta y se marcho dejando solo a itachi en sus pensamientos crueles y llenos de crueldad

**-tu serás mió deidara- **se formo una sonrisa en sus labios.

ContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuara

Este fue mi triste capi. Aun me siento mas por deidara fui muy cruel con el, espero no me odien por eso, pero ya verán que pronto eso cambiara,

INNER:- o no cambiara

No le hagan caso esta loca

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ASTA LUEGO


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ya volví, dejo este capi y lo are lo mas largo posible ya que me fiu a la ciudad de México por 3 días, espero no me odien por lo de el pobre dei pero le prometo que se va a arreglar y con arreglar me refiero a que (INNER: espera, espera, eso es spoiler, odio los spoilers / cierto, no diré nada) y para que sepan mi inner se llama dei-chan y yo soy saso-chan (dei-chan: hola mucho gusto a todas/os, es caso de que allá hombres / saso-chan: yo no lo cero) bueno aquí les dejo el capi.

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes-_

(Nota de la autora y/o de inner)

--ESTOY DE REGRESO--

Había pasado una semana desde que Deidara no iba a la escuela y eso le preocupaba mucho a sasori, realmente lo odiaba, pero este no le dejo explicarle nada de lo que paso. Pero los problemas se hicieron más grandes ese día.

Era un día común y corriente, los alumnos no dejaban de hacer relajo en los salones ya que los profesores aun no llegaban, gritos y los ruidos de personas corriendo por todas partes. Chicas platicando sobre personajes de televisión y lo que paso en telenovelas pasadas (saso-chan: dígase las que ustedes quieran / dei-chan: puede ser "pasión" / saso-chan: claro). En una mesa en especial se encontraba el pelirrojo mirando por la ventana, esperando a que su amado llegara por la puerta y que le diera los buenos días como lo hacia antes, a unas mesas de ahí un gripo de jóvenes hablaba exactamente de ese pelirrojo que estaba deprimido a mas no poder.

**-¿Qué tiene Sasori?-** pregunto Kisame quien no dejaba de ver a su amigo sentado con la mirada perdida en la ventana

**-no lo se, esta ****así desde que no viene Deidara-** contesto Kakuzu mientras buscaba unas cosas en su mochila **– ¿creen que hallan peleado?-** dijo este como en modo de respuesta

**-la ultima vez que vi a deidara ****estaba muy triste y lloraba-** Konan recordaba aquel día en que sasori preguntaba por Deidara, buscándolo con desesperación por toda la escuela.

**-no ****deberíamos meternos en eso-** comento Zetzu mientras terminaba una tarea –**oigan, ¿saben que rima con "planta querida"?-**

**-¡NO!- **gritaron todos a coro

**-bueno, bueno-** contesto con una gota de sudor en la cien ata que Por fin entro el maestro, y dejando su portafolios en el escritorio puso orden. Se coloco enfrente donde todos pudieran verlo claramente. De repente entro una persona que hizo que Sasori abriera los ojos de sorpresa, esa persona estaba enfrente junto el profesor buscando donde sentarse, había dos lugares disponibles ¿pero en cual se sentaría?

**-bien desde hoy jóvenes ****tendremos una nueva alumna-**

**-hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- **la joven tenia una gran sonrisa pero una persona hizo que se destruyera en un segundo, mas bien en una sola oración.

**-tienes una frente enorme- **ante esto todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, algunos abrazaron su abdomen al sentir un dolorcito debido a la risa que tenían

(Dei-chan: eso le pasa por hacerle eso a deidei)

**-bueno, mucha risa por un día-** el maestro paro elalboroto **–bueno, tenemos que asignarte un lugar-** el maestro medito un poco pensando muy bien la opción que iba a tomar **–estarás alado de akasuna-** Sasori se asusto un poco al oír la noticia

**-pero Deidara se sienta ahí- **comento Tobi (saso-chan: gracias tobi / dei-chan: si salvaste a deidei)

_-gracias tobi, te debo la vida- _pensaba Sasori después de un suspiro, en cambio la pelirrosa puso un semblante de incomodidad y reproche. El profesor volvió a pensar donde la pondría.

**-bien ****entonces te pondré alado de Nina- **la chica camino hacia su asiento asignado cuando de repente se escucho un estruendo por lo que el maestro salio a ver lo que había pasado. Todos vieron a través de la ventana como un joven de cabellos rubios hacia una reverencia a manera de disculpas.

**-valla sorpresa verlo aquí señor deidara-** dijo el profesor de manera sarcástica al Deidara **–entre rápido, y tiene 1 semana para entregarme todos los apuntes y tareas-** se movió para dejar pasar al rubio por la puerta

**-si-** contesto y comenzó a caminar hacia su asiento lado de Sasori, este lo vio dejar su mochila y sentarse con la cabeza gacha.

**-Deidara…yo-** fue interrumpido por el aun con un semblante triste

**-Sasori, por favor te lo ruego…no me hables-** sasori sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón con una daga

**-pero Deidara…tenemos que hablar-**

**-pero yo no quiero hablar…ya vi que esta aquí Sakura-** deidara se entristeció mas y mas al recordar lo ocurrido días atrás, trataba de contener sus lagrimas cerrando sus ojos pero fue en vano, algunas de estas se escaparon y se perdieron en el interior de su uniforme. Sasori veía la reacción de su amado

**-entonces…toma-** le acerco una libreta **–todos sabemos que tienes 1 semana para entregar todos los trabajos- **deidara medito un poco su decisión sasori insistió mas **–no lo aceptes como pareja…acéptalo como un amigo- **eso hizo que Deidara pusiera una sonrisa tomando la libreta entre sus manos para poder guardarla. Levanto su rostro para poder ver mejor la clase

**-gracias…Sasori- **le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada pero en su rostro se veía una dulce sonrisa, esa sonrisa que cautivaba a sasori y que le hacia sentir cosas en su estomago…como si algo volara dentro de el eso causo que sasori sonriera a sus adentro pues se oculto rápido para esconder su sonrojo de todas la personas que se encontraba ahi.

Las clases continuaron como si nada, Sasori y Deidara hablaban un poquito mas, un que no como pareja solo como amigos, como compañeros (dei-chan: y si se comportan como unos amigos muy queridos / saso-chan: tal vez…la verdad no / dei-chan: que mala)

Se acercaba la hora de irse a casa, pero antes de eso el profesor acomodo a todos en grupo de dos.

**-bien, Zetzu con tobi, Konan con Pein, Hidan con Kakuzu, Kisame con Riku, Deidara con Itachi y sasori con Rukia. Son todos los equipos-** Deidara estaba asustado, el trabajaría con Itachi, eso significaría que iría a su casa, eso significaba malas noticias para el. Uno por uno fue saliendo. El grupo de amigos salieron al jardín, ahi estuvieron un rato asta que solo quedaron Sasori, Deidara e Itachi.

**-Deidara, ¿podemos hablar?-** pregunto Sasori al rubio que acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, lo que mas quería era estar lejos de Itachi. Caminaron unos metros lejos de el y se detuvieron bajo un árbol.

**-Deidara, ten cuidado por favor- **le advirtió el pelirrojo

**-Sasori, de verdad tengo miedo- **comento agachando la mirada

**-si te pasa lago llámame- **después de eso tomo el mentón de Deidara y acerco su rostro para darle un calido beso, el cual causo el total sonrojo de deidara quien correspondió el beso, Sasori no tardo en introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de deidara, explorándola una y otra vez. Se separaron y se despidieron. Deidara estaba un poco confundido.

_-¿acaso esto significa que perdono a Sasori?-_ camino a donde estaba Itachi.

**-¿con que el es tu novio he Deidara?-** pregunto Itachi sarcásticamente

**-si-** dijo después de un suspiro y luego abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Voltio a ver a Itachi y vio como este sonreía de una manera casi cínica. Deidara sabia que debía cuidarse de Itachi ya que podría intentar lo que ocurrió hace un tiempo en lo que era el salón de arte…cuando aun confinaba en el como un amigo mas no como algo más.

**-entonces vamonos…trabajaremos en mi casa- **comenzó a caminar mientras el rubio lo seguía a una distancia "segura" para el. Pronto llegaron a una gran casa, tenía un gran jardín y cuando digo grande me refiero a enorme, en medio de este había una fuente y flores que la adornaban.

Entraron y la casa era enorme. Ventanas grandes con cortinas que llegaban hasta el piso. Mesas con floreros con flores hermosas (esto suena muy obvio ¿no?), masetas colgadas en algunas repisas.

_-siempre supe que la familia uchiha era muy adinerada…pero jamás creí que tanto-_ se decía así mismo Deidara que curioseaba por todas partes. Pronto llegaron a un par de puertas enormes.

**-trabajaremos aquí…es la biblioteca- **explico Itachi y entro seguido del rubio que en su vida había visto tantos libros en una sola habitación.

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que la noche llego y con ella la hora que Deidara mas esperaba, la hora de irse a casa. Se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y tomo sus cosas para poder retirarse a su hogar lo más rápido posible.

**-será mejor que me valla, ya es muy tarde-**

**-cierto, te acompaño a casa- **le dijo Itachi levantándose y abriendo la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban. Deidara se asusto un poco mas, irse con Itachi no era una buena opción. Tenia que pensar en una buena excusa para evitar a toda costa que este le acompañara a su casa, ya que talvez podría intentar otra vez lo que sucedió aquel día en que le ayudaban a konan con los adornos para el festival.

**-no te molestes, puedo irme solo- **movida sus brazos de un lado a otro negando la propuesta de Itachi. Este en cambio puso una cara sería y después de un suspiro camino hacía la salida de la casa.

**-no es una molestia, además esta es una ciudad peligrosa-** insistió mucho, por lo que deidara no tuvo otra opción que aceptar su propuesta y camino un poco mas delante de el, pasaron unos minutos y al notar que Itachi no hacía nada malo se tranquilizo y camino un poco mas despacio cuando de repente sintió como algo lo jalaba y lo empujaba hacía la pared. Fue tan grande el susto que no se podía mover.

**-seguramente ya fuiste de sasori…- **le dijo Itachi acercando se a su rostro **–ahora quiero que seas mió**- Itachi se mostraba un poco furioso y con un simple movimiento rasgo la camisa de Deidara haciendo que este se asustara mas de lo que ya estaba, beso su cuello desenfrenadamente asta que algo lo detuvo. Lo único que Deidara pudo ver fue como Itachi caía al suelo.

Continuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuara

Bueno esto fue todo por hoy, apuesto que todos creyeron que era Dei el que entro en un principio o acaso me equivoco, y una ves mas me disculpo pero ya dije mis razones de ausencia

Asta luego


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ya volví con otro capi de mi primer obra yaoi sasodei

Hola ya volví con otro capi de mi primer obra yaoi sasodei

(Dei-Chan: amo esta pareja / saso-chan: yo también) bueno aquí esta el capi

--LA VERDAD Y EL RESCATE POR PARTE DE UN ÁNGEL--

Itachi callo al suelo con la cara volteada hacia un lado, en su mejilla se notaba el claro enrojecimiento por parte de un golpe, ¿pero quien le dio ese golpe?, se preguntaba deidara al levantar la cabeza para poder ver lo que lo había salvado. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a su amado sasori frente a el, la luz del farol resaltaba su figura haciéndole pensar a deidara que era un ángel, el ángel que esperaba que lo salvara, un ángel enamorado, tan enamorado como el.

**-no te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo cabello-** le grita al uchiha que se levanta, con una sonrisa en los labios y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de estos. Miro a sasori con odio, tal vez debía encargarse primero de el antes que del rubio.

**-¿Qué haces aquí ****Sasori, no deberías estar con sakura?- **decía en tono burlesco Itachi, deidara bajo la mirada una vez mas. Escuchar eso, no, el no podría volver a escuchar esas palabras, en su interior se movieron cientos de emociones, tristeza, odio, amor, celos. Deidara sentía que debía.

**-entre Sakura y yo no hay nada-** dijo con seriedad vigilando a Deidara, cuidando de que no le pasara nada

**-¿****estas completamente seguro?- **volvió a preguntar Itachi al ver como Deidara se ponía las manos en los oídos para tratar de no escuchar mas esas palabras tan hirientes para el. De repente sintió como Sasori lo veía y levantando la vista buscando la de el abrió sus labios para poder sacar las palabras de su garganta.

**-yo te creo Sasori- **dijo casi en un murmullo, Sasori abrió grandes los ojos al lograr distinguir cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Deidara, le creía, eso había dicho. Mientras Itachi entre cerro los ojos debido a la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

_-¿alguien tan hermoso podrá ser tan idiota?-_ rió fuertemente al darse cuenta de que lo que decía Deidara era cierto y también era cierto lo que había pensado, si creían que el se iba quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como se llevaban lo que el quería, no eso era apuñalar su orgullo por la espalda, Itachi se quedaría con deidara le gustara o no.

**-de verdad eres un tonto, sasori no te ama- **Deidara cerro mas fuerte sus ojos y con lagrimas brotando de ellos recordó cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Naruto, de cuanto lo amaba Sasori y de lo que Sakura era capaz de hacer para poder conseguir lo que deseaba.

**-¡¡cállate, yo amo a sasori mas que a nadie y se bien que el también me ama!!- **le grito con todas sus fuerzas, Itachi se quedo boquiabierto, se acerco a deidara lo mas que pudo, pero Sasori lo detuvo poniéndose en su camino impidiendo que se le acercara mas a la persona que tenia que proteger, la persona que amaba y sabia que compartía ese sentimiento con el. En esos momentos nada lo podía ser más feliz, aunque muriera defendiéndolo, el moriría feliz de saber que si amo a alguien en la vida.

**-quítate Sasori- **lo amenazo Itachi apunto de golpear a sasori pero el logro esquivarlo (sasori si sabe pelear) lo empujo una ves mas poniendo su cara seria, el no quería pelar con alguien que había sido su amigo por tanto tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y se quito la chamarra que traía y se la puso a deidara. (saso-chan: recuerden que Itachi rompió la camisa de dei / dei-chan: entupido itachi esa camisa era de marca) lo cargo en brazos lo que causo que Deidara se sonrojara. Camino por las calles que ya estaban completamente desoladas, era tarde, muy tarde, esa era la razón por la que nadie les diría nada si los viera.

**-Sa…Sasori…podrías bajarme…puedo caminar solo- **le decía con dificultad ya que un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y el sonrojo de sus mejillas era muy notorio, sasori iba sonriendo, vio a Deidara cariñosamente y acercando su labios a los de el rozándolos, sintiendo su textura suave le dijo **–no, en estos momentos eres solo mió- **deidara se acerco mas a Sasori para poder besarlo con cariño.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de Sasori ya que era la más cercana a ese lugar. Abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad ya que no quería bajar al rubio, asta que por fin la pudo abrir, camino asta llegar a un sillón donde lo recostó y acaricio su dorado cabello dejándole un beso en la frente.

**-ya me dejaras explicarte lo que pasó ese día- **le pregunto sasori, deidara solo asintió y así Sasori comenzó a relatar la verdad de ese beso.

--FLASH BACK--

Sasori iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho una voz.

**-¡Sasori, espérame!- **grito sakura que iba unos metros detrás de el. Sasori volteo con cara de hastió e ira.

**-¿Qué quieres Sakura?-** la miro con una expresión de odio y repulsión, odiaba que esa mocosa lo siguiera en sus ratos libres cuando se suponía debería estar con deidara (sasori es victima del acoso sexual / saso-chan: con razón aprendió a pelear / dei-chan: obvio siendo tan hermoso como era posible que no fuera una victima de acoso) trato de alejar a sakura de el pero todo fue en vano.

**-¿entonces ****saldrás con migo?-** pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro Sakura quien se aferro a el brazo de sasori.

**-ya te había dicho que no- **le dijo sasori

**-pero por que no- **la niña insistía mucho jalando mas fuerte a sasori

**-por que estoy saliendo con alguien-** dicho esto sakura soltó a sasori y puso una cara de malicia.

**-entonces perdí, pero no me irte sin un premio de consolación- **se acerco mas y mas a sasori y lo beso (dei-chan: maldita descarada) sasori no se dio cuenta de cuando sucedió eso y por eso no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando volteo vio a deidara llorando y se sorprendió, empujo a Sakura y trato de acercársele a Deidara, pero este corrió.

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--

**-esa es toda la verdad- **dejo bajando la mirada, después miro a Deidara **–seguramente por eso te alejaste de mi, no debí haber ocultado lo que sentía por ti- **Deidara sonrió.

_-naruto, de verdad funciono- _se decía así mismo **–no te preocupes- **se sentó tomando el rostro de Sasori entre sus manos y dándole un apasionado beso le dijo **–además creo que ya sufriste demasiado- **se separo de este y bajo el cierre de la chamarra y mostrando su torso desnudo.

ContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuaraContinuara

Dei-chan: deidei es un pervertido

Saso-chan: y que nosotras también

Dei-chan: cierto

Saso-chan: bueno esto fue todo por hoy, les agradezco a todos sus reviews que me dan aliento para poder seguir escribiendo esta gran historia.

ADIÓS


	11. Chapter 11

Lamento no haber actualizado el ficc pero he estado bastante ocupada con asuntos escolares

Lamento no haber actualizado el ficc pero he estado bastante ocupada con asuntos escolares.

DEI-CHAN: ibas a reprobar y luego…

SASO-CHAN: cállate, ¿si?, en pocas palabras no tengo tiempo pero aquí esta el capi.

ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene lemmon y yaoi, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas.

**-dialogo de personajes-**

-_pensamiento de personajes- _

(nota de la autora)

--LA-RECONCILIACIÓN--

Deidara sonrió mientras bajaba el cierre de la chamarra que traía puesta. Sasori se enrojeció como una cerecita (DEI-CHAN: mmm, cerecita / SASO-CHAN: lo se suena delicioso) debido al ligero susto y la excitación callo hacia atrás, lo que Deidara aprovecho para lanzársele en sima y besarlo con toda la pasión que se podía, Sasori correspondió el beso pasando después a si barbilla y continuando con su cuello bajando la chamarra dejando al descubierto sus hombros que también beso, paso por su pecho, recorriéndolo con su lengua, paso por su abdomen donde jugo con el agujerito de su ombligo causando algunas risitas por parte de Deidara. Intento desabrocharle el pantalón pero fue detenido por este, lo empujo y se coloco sobre el.

**-¿no seria mejor si yo lo hiciera?- **tenia una sonrisa juguetona, comenzaba a quitarle la camisa pero sasori se levanto tomándolo en brazos, dirigiéndose a su habitación donde recostó a deidara acostándose a su lado. Ya sin camisa Deidara pasó sensualmente su lengua por los labios del pelirrojo y se dirigió a su pantalón el que quito junto con sus boxers. Con su lengua recorrió el miembro de sasori, quien no pudo contener los gemidos, después introdujo completamente su miembro en su boca. Sasori sintió una sensación muy conocida por lo que advirtió a Deidara, este solo le dijo que no se preocupara y continuo con su labor sintiendo un liquido tibio inundar su boca, lo trago todo sin protestar y se levanto quedando frente a frente con sasori. Sasori se dio la vuelta bruscamente colocándose entre las piernas de deidara. Llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca y los lubrico con su saliva, para después poner uno en el interior de Deidara.

**-ahh…duele-** gimió de dolor

**-tranquilo…ya pasara-** le consoló Sasori moviendo su dedo, pronto deidara comenzó a disfrutar de la sensación que le provocaba el placer. Así que Sasori decidió introducir otro dedo provocando un segundo grito de dolor por parte de Deidara. ASCII continuo todo por unos minutos asta que sasori creyó que había pasado suficiente retiro sus dedos y advirtiéndole a deidara, entro cuidadosamente para no hacerle daño a deidara. Deidara no puso ninguna resistencia, de hecho desde el primer momento que sintió a Sasori dentro de el, no pudo resistir gemir de placer.

**-ahh…sasori…mas-** le pidió entre jadeos que lo hiciera mas rápido, Sasori cumpliendo los deseos de su queridísimo Dei aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de las envestidas, los gritos y gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la casa (saso-chan: tenían suerte de que los padres de Sasori no estuvieran en casa / dei-chan: por que si lo hubieran escuchado podrían haber entrado y encontrar a su queridísimo hijo en plena acción / saso-chan: si pobres de sus padres) sentían como se avecinaba el orgasmo y con una ultima envestida Deidara termino entre sus vientres y Sasori termino dentro de el.

Al final Sasori salio lentamente de Deidara y se recostó a un lado de este, por lo que deidara lo abrazo y lo recostó en su pecho

**-Deidara****… ¿esto significa que…me perdonas?-** oculto su cabeza aforrándose al abrazo que Deidara le estaba dando.

**-¿tu que crees?- **le pregunto de una manera sarcástica por lo que Sasori lo abrazo mas fuerte **–claro que te perdono- **sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el rojizo cabello haciendo que cayera en un sueño, poco a poco sentía como la respiración de Sasori se iba tranquilizando, pero, antes de caer profundamente dormido Sasori dejo una operación que dejo a Deidara muy feliz.

**-deidara te juro que sin no me perdonaras…****preferiría la muerte- **sentía una felicidad muy grandecombinada con un poco de tristeza

**-yo siempre te amare aunque este amor no sea correspondido-** pronto Deidara también sintió el sueño por su cansada "actividad". No se dio cuanta cuando pero callo dormido.

Despertó abriendo su ojos celestes y observo la solitaria habitación, la persona a la que amaba no se encontraba ahi, pronto observo como la puerta se abría entrando Sasori con una toalla enredada a la cintura. (Dei-chan: a si cualquiera puede despertar / saso-chan: lo se) lo miro con una mirada dulce y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Deidara metiéndose entre las sabanas salio del otro lado viendo a sasori con una tierna y calida sonrisa.

**-buenos ****días sasori- **le dijo alegremente, el otro sonrió con ternura y le acaricio el cabello rubio con la mano izquierda.

**-buenos ****días, dei- **le dio un puro y casto beso y se levanto, dejando a Deidara con ganas de mas. **–Si quieres puedes bañarte- **le dijo mientras sacaba su uniforme y otras cosas. (Dei-chan: ¿Qué cosas? / saso-chan: no seas pervertida) Deidara lo medito un poco

**-si- **se levanto y se fue directo al baño. Al regresar encontró su uniforme en la cama, (ENCASO de que no lo aya dicho Deidara traía uniforme cuando fue a casa de itachi) sonriente se vistió muy rápido y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Se encontró con sasori, quien acomodaba su mochila. Lo volteo a ver.

**-¿no vamos ya?-** deidara solo asintió con la cabeza y salieron juntos, caminaron por las calles y de pronto deidara sintió como sasori tomaba su mano, lo miro con curiosidad y estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando sasori le dio la respuesta.

**-no te preocupes-** Deidara sonrió y apretó la mano de Sasori con una gran sonrisa. Siguieron caminando y al llegar a la escuela la cosa empeoro, todos los miraban con confusión pero seguían caminando como si nada pasara. Entraron al salón felices, sakura se desmayo al verlos e itachi se comporto como…itachi. Se fueron a su lugar y se sentaron. De repente llego konan junto con su grupo de amigos que los miraban con una sonrisa.

**-pero que linda pareja tenemos aquí- **los otros voltearon a ver y cordialmente saludaron a todos.

**-****no les da vergüenza salir a si- ** estos negaron con la cabeza, ahora a Sasori no le daba ni una pizca de vergüenza estar con su amado Deidara. La gente podía decir lo que quisiera de ellos pero siempre y cuando no se metieran entre ellos dos.

Dos personas iban corriendo por un jardín, uno corría muy rápido y jalaba al otro tomando su mano. Iban tarde y tenían que verse con alguien y tenían media hora de retraso.

**-corre Sasori-** le decía con una sonrisa mientras que el otro corría tan rápido como podía para poder estar al mismo nivel que Deidara.

_-¿de donde saca toda esa __energía?-_ se preguntaba Sasori cada vez que veía a Deidara, puesto que cuando Deidara quería algo nunca descansaba asta tenerlo. Siguieron corriendo asta que a lo lejos se distinguió a dos personas recargados en un gran árbol. Deidara sonrió aun más y levanto una de sus manos a manera de saludo.

**-¡holaaa, naruto, sasuke!- **grito Deidara para rematar el saludo que había dado antes, los otros saludaron también. Se sentaron a su lado y comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que ambas parejas pasaron para estar juntos.

**-lo peor es que Deidara ni me pelaba en ese tiempo- **los dos rubios comenzaron a reír a carcajadas cayendo acostados, los otros dos los miraron confundidos y algo asustados por el raro cambio que tuvieron sus adorados ukes.

**-Naruto no me digas que…- **fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Naruto quien sonreía zorrunamente demostrando mucha felicidad mientras se levantaba.

**-si, le di el consejo de la venganza-** Sasori quedo confundido al oír la palabra "venganza". Deidara se levanto y lo abrazo con fuerza.

**-y te lo agradezco mucho, Naruto-** Sasuke hizo un puchero, y se sentó a un lado de Sasori colocando un brazo por su cuello, pronto Sasori comprendió a lo que se refería Naruto y suspiro.

**-comparto tu dolor- **le dijo Sasuke, puesto que el también paso por esa lección hace mucho tiempo (DEI-CHAN: por supuesto, Sasu es un hentai-maniaco / SASO-CHAN: y que lo digas), los otros mirarón y creyeron que harían huelga o lago por el estilo.

**-se lo merecían-**dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos rubios que parecían hermanos mirándolos con un poco de enojo.

**-pero duele, y mucho- **los otros dos igualmente respondieron al mismo tiempo, volteando sus rostros para ignorar lo demas que dijeran respecto al tema. Siguieron hablando por mucho tiempo asta que Sasori se levanto y poniendo una mano frente a Deidara para poder ayudarlo a levantarse.

**-ya es hora de irnos- **se despidieron y se fueron caminando por donde llegaron, de repente Sasori paro y jalo a Deidara hacia si, ya frente a frente se besaron apasionadamente frente a un cerezo y continuaron su recorrido no sin antes desirte "te amo" al oido.

Continuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuaracontinuara

De verdad lo siento, y mucho y tratare de actulizar mas seguido ya que desde hoy salgo temprano en el colegio y tendre mas tiempo para mi y le ago una pregunta

¿les gustaria ver a sasori de uke?

SASORI: ¡¿Quéee, yo de uke?!

DEIDARA- jajaja, por fin

DEI-CHAN- pienso igual

SASORI- todos estan en mi contra

SASO-CHAN- tranquilo sasori no danna hay que tener la opinión del publico en general, asi que reze por que digan que no.

Asta luego


	12. Chapter 12

Creo que cumpli mi promesa, no ago la tarea para subir por fin el ultimo capitulo de mi primer ficc, es tanta la emocion que siento en estos momentos q siento como si me estubieran dando un oscar

Creo que cumplí mi promesa, no ago la tarea para subir por fin el ultimo capitulo de mi primer ficc, es tanta la emoción que siento en estos momentos q siento como si me estuvieran dando un oscar.

DEI-CHAN: exageras, solo te felicitan

SASO-CHAN: cállate inner de pacotilla, ¿acaso te gusta verme sufrir?

DEI-CHAN: creí que jamás lo preguntarías, claro a quien no le gusta ver sufrir a la gente de vez en cuando

SASO-CHAN: eso es cierto, bueno aquí esta el capi.

**-dialogo de personajes-**

-_pensamiento de personajes-_

(nota de la autora)

FESTIVAL DE VERANO

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que toda la escuela se había enterado de que Sasori y Deidara se amaban (DEI-CHAN: y que no eran vírgenes) con el paso del tiempo no le tomaron la menor importancia, a excepción de Sakura quien aun no lo podía creer. Pero a quien le importaba, si ellos dos eran felices no les importaba lo que dijeran las personas, solo existían ellos dos.

Aparte de todo eso, un día muy esperado por muchos había llegado por fin, el tan esperado festival de verano. En la ciudad se hacia una gran celebración por el comienzo de esta estación y esa escuela tan especial no era la excepción. Lo que parecía ser un salón de clases aburrido como en cualquier otro día tomo otro rumbo rápidamente.

**-muy bien jóvenes, por ****razón del festival, las clases se suspenderán por toda la semana- **estas palabras fueron el gatillo de la pistola que estaba cargada de felicidad. Pronto por la ventana se distinguían libros, papeles, lapiceros incluso mochilas volando como si fueran mágicas, todo era felicidad asta que el profesor callo hacia atrás debido a un gran libro que le dio en la cabeza de repente. Todos se acercaron y observaron al profesor tirado detrás de su escritorio con ojitos de espiral.

**-pueden salir- **algunos con esta orden se movieron mas rápido que la luz y salieron corriendo de ese lugar en cambio otros se quedaron ahi para revisar que su queridísimo profesor, pero de todas formas salieron de ahi tarde o temprano.

En la cafetería de la escuela estaban el típico grupito de amigos sentados en unas de las mesas, tomaban malteadas y reían muy divertidos. Pero faltaban dos personas, un joven de ojos color carmesí y otro de piel azulada. Todos lo sabia pero lo ignoraban, asta que konan saco el tema por fin.

**-¿saben que les paso a Itachi y Kisame?-** les dijo como si de una adivinanza se tratase, todos negaron con la cabeza excepto uno de cabellos plateados quien estaba pensando con una sonrisa en el rostro como de "yo si se, ¿quieren saber?"

**-se fue a Inglaterra con el pitufo-** (saso-chan: perdón por eso) todos lo voltearon a ver, sin duda alguna querían saber mas sobre el tema de Itachi y Kisame.

**-no me sorprende de tan buenos amigos-** dijo Pein tratando de justificar lo que dijo Hidan sin saber que este sabia algo que los demás no sabían, trato de disimular todo lo que sabia pero pronto todos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

**-entonces eran muy buenos amigos-** dijo en tono de burla. Los demás comenzaron a desesperarse por la manera de comportarse de hidan, odiaban que el se comportara así. **–Yo que sepa, los amigos no se dan arrumacos, a excepción de estos dos- **dijo apuntando a Deidara y sasori de manera amenazadora. Los dos lo único que hicieron fue rotar sus ojos para encontrar sus miradas y sonrieron.

**-debiste haberte confundido, Hidan-** le dijo Kakuzu quien le había dejado de prestar atención desde hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, cuando este decía solo tonterías para distraerlos de la platica que tenían.

**-pues los amigos tampoco se besan- **esto lo ultimo lo dijo gritando por lo que a todos los tomo por sorpresa, Pein se callo hacia atrás puesto que el era el único que no sospechaba esto de otra parejita en su "pandilla" de amigos, ¿Qué tal si pensaban mal de el? Otros se quedaron si palabras, solo se quedaron ahi, esperando que Hidan dijera que era una mentira pero no. Decidieron cambiar de tema y después de una hora decidieron irse a cambiar para el festival que se realizaría en la tarde.

**-¿como iras vestido dei?-** le pregunto de una manera cariñosa Sasori quien iba caminando a un lado de Deidara. Este medito unos momentos mientras el semáforo de la calle estaba en rojo y cuando por fin contesto.

**-creo que un kimono azul con flores blancas, ¿Qué te parece?- **le dijo con una tierna sonrisa iluminando su dulce rostro, sasori también le sonrió y después de darle un beso coloco sus manos en sus mejillas.

**-seguramente te veras hermoso- **los dos continuaron caminando.

/TIEMPO DESPUÉS/

Se veía un Tobi con kimono negro y azucenas naranjas _(__dei-chan__: seguro se ve kawai)_ y detrás de el iba Zetzu tratando de alcanzarlo, este llevaba un kimono verde y flores naranjas.

**-corre, corre, zetzu, ya es tarde-** las calles estaba llenas de gente, estaban sonriendo, cantando, bailando y comiendo, la calle estaba preciosamente adornada y había puestos de regalos, y otras cosas. Se acercaron a un parque donde había mucha gente pero con un poco de esfuerzo encontraron a todos.

**-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- **pregunto konan quien llevaba un hermosísimo kimono azul con adornos rojos y rosas.

**-solo nos retrasamos un poco- **dijo Zetzu tratando de excusarse de su tardanza. En cambio el otro ya se había sentado de un lado del grupo hablando o más bien gritando.

**-hola hidan- **dijo Tobi muy alegre el orto solo hizo u gesto con la cabeza, llevaba un kimono morado y un listón blanco (este hidan me salio muy sexy en mi imaginación) a un lado de este estaba Kakuzu quien iba con un traje blanco con negro _(saso-chan: tipo ichigo de blech)_ quien leía un libro llamado "como hacer dinero fácil" del otro lado a un lado de Konan estaba Pein quien traía un kimono negro con azucenaza rojas y blancas (dei-chan: por que esos colores se me hacen tan conocidos)

**-¿y donde ****están Sasori y Deidara?- **pregunto Zetzu con una curiosidad muy grande, volteando a todos lados para buscarlos a lo lejos.

**-se fueron a ver los fuegos artificiales- **le contesto Konan con una dulce sonrisa, pues a ella le alegraba mucho ver a dos personas tan enamoradas como Sasori y Deidara juntos y mas en un día tan hermoso como este.

En otra parte estaban Sasori y Deidara sentados viendo a lo lejos unas hermosas luces que estallaban, un poco mas a delante de ellos están la pareja de menores muy felices admirando el paisaje. Sasori paso un brazo por los hombros del rubio acercándolo hacia el para poder darle un beso, uno pequeño pero calido donde poco a poco iba tomando mas pasión.

**-Sasori, gracias por traerme, me divertí mucho- **le dijo cuando corto el beso para poder mirar sus ojos color miel. Le acaricio el cabello rojizo y le dio un beso. Con sencillez lo abrazo dejando recostada su cabeza en su pecho.

**-yo también me divertí Dei- **terminaron de ver el espectáculo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Estaban felices, tal vez demasiado, observaron como Sasuke y Naruto se levantaban y se despidieron puesto que ya era muy tarde. Pronto ellos también se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a SU casa, claro, ellos ya Vivian juntos. Sus padres se habían enterado de su relación y lo tomaron muy bien y decidieron vivir juntos para no causar molestias cuando hicieran sus actividades.

Pasaron los meses y seguían viviendo felices, regreso Itachi y se disculpo con ellos por el daño que les había causado y les contó como había encontrado el amor con Kisame quien logro consolarlo con facilidad (saso-chan: para que lo entiendan / dei-chan: Itachi se combirtrío en UKE), Sakura al no soportar que habia perdido a Sasori se suicido dos meses después de que ellos comenzaron a vivir juntos. Pero mas importante aun, ellos comenzaron como simpleas amigos y confundieron al principio sus sentimientos lo que creian era amistad resulto ser una atracción, pronto entendieron que su amistad siempre fue amor, un amor mas profundo que el mar, pero que no se demostraba fácilmente. Pronto se descubrió otra pareja Zetzu y Tobo comenzaron a salir juntos al igual que Hidan y Kakuzu quienes, por mucho que intentaron esconder su relacion fueron descubiertos con el paso del tiempo. Pein y Konan se graduaron antes, casi después de graduarse contrajeron matrimonio y esperan a su primer bebe.

Tres años después todos los demás se graduaron y quedaron en posiciones bastantes respetadas, Deidara y Sasori, ambos son artistas mundialmente reconocidos, Ahora por un extraño y poderoso milagro Deidara y Naruto están embarazados y pronto tendrán a sus bebes, los otros dos están muy nervioso pero saben que tendrán el apoyo de sus amigos y mas importante aun de las personas a las que aman.

**FIN**

--

No lo puedo creer el ficc término.

ITACHI: oye tú, como que me convertí en uke.

SASORI: jajaja, siempre lo sospeche

SASO-CHAN: por siento danna adivine que.

SASORI: ¿Qué?

DEI-CHAN: se convertirá en uke en nuestro próximo ficc.

DEIDARA: por fin, ahora le are todo lo que usted me ha hecho. (Comienza a verlo maléficamente)

SASO-CHAN: bueno eso es todas muchas gracias a:

**labrujaSay-Say-mikacullen**

**Katzu-dei-chan**

**CAB-angel cullen**

**0o.sakura-sama.o0**

**Yui**

**Irumi BS**

**kuky-chan**

**AngelCaido**

**kuky-chan**

**nisan**


End file.
